


Lodged in There

by YourPrincess (YaoiFanGirlYuri)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Microphilia, Shrinking, Small, Unaware, emotions affect size, giant!aziraphale, micromacrophilia, small snake boyfriend, snake boy friend, that's why the rape/non-con thing is in there not because of actual rape but unaware content, tiny!crowley, trapped in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YourPrincess
Summary: Crowley is cold, he transforms into a small black snake and seeks warmth. It just so happens that a certain angel needs the underwear he just so happens to be sleeping on and without being aware lodges a certain demon between his butt cheeks.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Lodged in There

It was cold in London, it no longer was winter, but early spring and the chill was getting to Crowley's bones. The night before it had began to snow, but a mass flurry had settled overnight. It was still early in the morning, at least that's what Crowley assumed when he noticed the Sun hadn't come out yet. The cold weather had risen him from a lovely dream and his angel was nowhere to be seen. He pouted, yawned, and tried to get back to bed. No luck on that. He tossed and turned trying to reach back into that unconscious delicious state of pleasure. Aziraphale had his food, Crowley, well he had sleep. Each their own earthly pleasure. The bed was cold without his angel. He wanted the confort and smell that was unique of Aziraphale. As he grew colder, he began to lose control over his corporation, his reptilian cold blood demanding to be warmed.

He walked up to Aziraphale's closet and opened one of his many drawers. His angel's scent was there, and being a locked up space it was somewhat warmer than the bed currently. He sighted and allowed himself to fall between the folds of Aziraphale's belongings, burying himself deep seeking warmth and finally able to fall asleep.

Aziraphale had been reading all night, he usually did this in bed beside Crowley as his love slept, but the demon wouldn't wake up until later, and he had needed to bind some old books that where beginning to fall apart at the seams. He stretched a bit before closing the books and putting away the material he used. He needed a bath. Of course he could miracle away the remains of the chemicals that now lingered in his body, but it wasn't the same. To many years living amongst humans made him still feel dirty even after miracleing himself clean. So he went off up stairs doing as little noise as he could trying not to wake Crowley up. He took a hot shower, and dried up with a fluffy towel before heading to where his put away the clothes he didn't bring into existence and deemed worth keeping around.

He opened the drawer and fetched a long chemise and a set of underwear and began dressing himself. Pulling softly and silently his chosen set of briefs over his plump body. This meant Crowley was suddenly yanked into the air by a pair of strong hands, covered in darkness as he suddenly couldn't see, not even with his reptilian eyes, and planted face first between a pair of beautiful butt cheeks. His whole body suddenly went stiff. He wanted to alert Aziraphale that he was actually there, knowing the angel would be mortified about the situation. However, he noted, there was no real harm done, at least not currently. Being safely tucked away between the massive ass cheeks was actually quite nice, it was warm, it was soft, and most importantly, it was Aziraphale. So the demon allowed his serpentine body to relax enough that the angel might just perceive him as a wedgie. Hopefully.

Aziraphale allowed his chemise to fall over him and walked to the bed noticing that it was currently a demon-less bed. That was not a usual occurrence, specially not at 5am in the morning in a cold night. He had expected to find his love cosy between blankets and deep in sleep. He used his senses to feel around for the demon's presence and noticed he was still in the same room. Odd. Maybe Crowely had found himself a nook or crane to hide away the cold, it wasn't unlike him after all. Aziraphale shrugged and pinched a bit between his briefs, feeling the underwear slightly tighter than he usually did. This only resulted in Crowely being lodged in slightly further.

Aziraphale opted to climb into bed, after all he didn't have much to do anymore but wait the night out, and if the demon was still in his room he could join him in bed at any moment, and that was a lovely thought. Aziraphale sat on the base, and propped himself half way down with some pillows in his back so that he was between sitting and lying down, comfortable enough to read some more, but not imposible to get some rest even if he did not really sleep. The rubbing sensation he felt between his butt was only sparking a small fire in his nerther region.

You see Aziraphale was no stranger to the feeling of lust, even when it wasn't really appropriate for an angel to partake in such sinful feelings. Truth was, Aziraphale, as the hedonist he was, was very much well acquainted with lust. Specially whenever thoughts of his best friend and life companion, a certain red haired damned creature was involved. He stared around again making sure he didn't see any glowing eyes from the shadows alerting him of said red haired man staring straight at him and pushed his hand down onto his half hard erection. His body trembled and he clenched.

Crowley's face was directly in contact with Aziraphales asshole, he didn't quite understand completely what was going on, but something definitely was going on. Was his angel uncomfortable having him in there? Had he noted something amiss? Couldn't really be. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out and open his angel slowly, the temptation was too big, but then he might be getting in trouble. So he just allowed the plush soft walls around him push down on him, holding him deeper and deeper into the crack.

Aziraphale gave an experimental tug exhaling softly. His body tingled, heat wrapped around his base. He closed his eyes and focused on his pleasure. That meant Crowley started to feel the movement and rhythm. Shit he was in trouble now, not only would the angel be mortified now, he would be angry if he found him down here. There was only one thing that Crowley never wanted to see again, and that was his angel angry. He could have a flustered angel, a somewhat tempered angel, but never angry. There was no doubting what the angel was doing at this point. He had to get out of there but how without giving away his current location? 

Aziraphale got onto a more frantic pace, clutching, pulling, his breathing even though it wasn't necessary came out faster as he tried to keep himself as quietly as possible in case Crowley was sleeping somewhere near, he wouldn't want to be caught in the act of pleasuring himself by the demon, even if they had gone further in their relationship he knew the demon would bother him to no end with his unangelic pleasures. He could feel the pressure adding up, reaching his own orgasm, as images of his lanky red haired lover came to his mind. He clenched his body and his hand gripped the mattress as he came hard and labored keeping as quiet as possible, somehow making it more intense. His body began to sweat lightly as he enjoyed the post orgasmic bliss laying down in bed.

Crowley felt it all as it happened, the body all around him tightening, the ragged breath, the suffocation, the soft skin against him clutching, and then the release. The angel couldn't be far from falling asleep, now he just had to wait before he slid out.

It was a couple of minutes until Crowley finally felt the muscles around him fully relax, and the slow breathing of his angel return. He moved as slowly as he could down and under his leg until he was laying besides his love and changed back to his human corporation. It was on rare occasions that he could watch his angel sleep. On the plus side, he was no longer cold. So he softly allowed his body to fit between Aziraphale's, wrapping his limbs around him and feeling the angel clutch him as he recognized even in his sleep Crowley's slim body holding him close. Yeah it hadn't all been so bad. Crisis adverted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you like this small (probably weird and not everyone's cup of tea) story; because of the quarantine my economic situation has plummeted, so if you enjoyed this story I would really appreciate if you could send a ko-fi as yourprincess <3
> 
> Also you can now find me on twitter if you wanna scream at me or something: @YourPrincessAO3


End file.
